En recuerdo
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Las almas nos dejan recuerdos, inolvidables y que reviven cada día. Yaoi, Au, Ooc y Mpreg.
Los personajes son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto –las ilusiones siguen siendo nuestras– y el fic está basado en el quinto capítulo del manga _**Mauri to Ryuu**_ de _sensei_ Moto Haruhira.

 **En recuerdo**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

 _ **¿Por qué soy amado, sólo cuando me voy?**_

 _ **Vuelve en el tiempo para bendecir al hijo…**_

 _ **Piensa en mí lo suficiente para crear un recuerdo.**_

 _ **Ven a bendecir al hijo una vez más.**_

 _Fragmento de canción_ _ **Bless The child**_ _, de_ _ **Nightwish**_ _._

Los gritos, el fuego, la destrucción, fueron lo último que vio de su hogar, antes de escapar de ahí.

El pequeño infante dio unos pasos más y se dejó caer extenuado. Según sus cuentas, llevaba varios días caminando por aquellos bosques y ahora, si bien, había llegado a una planicie, no pudo resistir el cansancio.

Un par de figuras se acercaron al pequeño inconsciente –un caballo y un humano. El joven alzó al niño en brazos y lo llevó con ellos.

–No podemos dejarlo aquí... ¿no crees Hashirama?

El caballo resopló como única respuesta. El trio se encaminó hasta donde un rudimentario campamento se alzaba.

El grupo de gente los vio llegar, mas no les cuestionaron nada, después de todo, que Hashirama- _Sama_ viajase con ellos, era por obra de su líder…, de Madara Uchiha.

000

Caía la tarde cuando el infante despertó y una cara seria, pero amable, lo recibió de su tiempo de descanso.

–Ya despertaste, mi nombre es Madara… Él es Hashirama –dijo de un caballo que le acompañaba– Y dime ¿de dónde saliste?

–Yo…

El niño pensó un poco, pero como su rostro no parecía muy feliz al hacer eso, Madara ya no cuestionó.

El pequeño dejó de ver al Uchiha, para admirar al caballo azabache que estaba ahí con ellos.

–Es un caballo muy grande…

–Y es más veloz que el viento –mencionó Madara.

–Oh ¿Y es tu montura?

–Algo así… –El pelinegro se acercó al caballo y lo acarició– lo cierto es que es mi amante.

El niño los miró asombrado sin poder creer esa afirmación:

–¡¿Amante?! ¡Pero si es un caballo!

Madara rió divertido, sin embargó Hashirama resopló frente a la humanidad del pequeño, haciendo que este se tambaleara y cayera.

–¡Oye! –se quejó el pequeño.

Y desde ese día, el infante se unió al grupo de Uchihas que vivían en ese lugar. Ya no se sentía solo y desamparado, había sido hallado y llevado a ese campamento, donde Madara lo cuidaba y también… Hashirama…

Una noche en la que el pequeño no podía dormir, salió sigiloso de la tienda y vio como Madara acariciaba la crin de Hashirama; luego el Uchiha acercó su frente a la del animal y este ya no fue un caballo sino se convirtió en un hombre muy alto de cabello largo y negro.

El pequeño se talló los ojos no creyendo lo que veía, más la imagen seguía ahí… Madara y el hombre que ahora era Hashirama, se besaban. Corrió hasta ellos y sin importarle importunarlos, gritó:

–¡Oh! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

Hashirama retomó su forma de equino.

–¡Volvió a ser un caballo!

Hashirama retornó a su forma humana y se colocó detrás de Madara. Como se notaba que el niño no los dejaría en paz hasta saber cada detalle, el Uchiha explicó:

–Él es Hashirama y es un dios errante, es algo parecido al viento. Los dioses errantes viajan por la tierra para que las estaciones cambien.

El niño observó al más alto y preguntó curioso:

–¿No habla?

Hashirama casi bufó, más respondió:

–Si hablo y tú eres un niño muy travieso.

–¡Oye!

000

Los días continuaron tranquilos o todo lo tranquilo que puede ser cuidar de un niño revoltoso. Cierto día, Hashirama notó como el niño jugaba cerca de un árbol donde crecían algunas flores muy hermosas, este estaba por arrancarlas… Cuando el pura sangre, llegó por detrás de este resoplando y eso lo asustó evitando su cometido.

–¡Hashirama!

Chilló molestó el chiquillo. El caballo con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que regresara al campamento.

El niño obedeció, más en cuanto Madara salió de su tienda, corrió a este, quejándose y acusando al _animal_.

–¡Madara, quería traerte un ramo de flores de las que encontré, pero Hashirama lo evitó!

El de cabello negro y alborotado suspiró:

–Oh ya veo. Bien vayamos a donde las hallaste.

–¡Si!

Aceptó gustoso el niño y caminó de regreso al prado. Al llegar al lugar, mostró su descubrimiento y sin decir más estaba por arrancar algunas de las flores…

Madara lo detuvo.

–No lo hagas, si las flores son arrancadas salen esas luces… –Señaló en el interior de un bosque.

–¿Y eso que significa? –preguntó el menor.

Los dos mayores se vieron y el pelinegro respondió.

–Solo no lo hagas ¿sí?

–Está bien.

Aceptó el niño, que sin que el Uchiha lo notara, le hizo muecas burlonas al caballo.

000

Una noche poco después; ruidos y gritó despertaron al infante y es que… esos ruidos le eran muy familiares.

–¿Que sucede? –se preguntó el niño.

Se levantó y salió de la tienda, viendo como Madara peleaba con algunos bandidos y como Hashirama hacia lo mismo con otros, ambos defendiendo el campamento y a su gente.

Los malos recuerdos y el sentimiento de venganza se apropiaron del infante y corrió tratando de ayudar a echar de ahí a los malvados.

Como en cámara lenta, tanto como Hashirama como el pequeño, vieron que al defender a una mujer, Madara caía, herido de muerte por el jefe de los asaltantes.

Los bandidos restantes fueron detenidos y solo el líder salió corriendo del lugar. Sin embargo Hashirama viendo esto, estaba por ir tras él, cuando oyó:

–¡Yo voy contigo, Hashirama!

El niño se ofreció, buscando ser de ayuda y así vengarse del que reconoció como el que atacó su aldea.

El caballo divino corrió veloz como el viento y el infante constató que de verdad este era una deidad.

Con esa velocidad, pronto le dieron alcance al maleante y lo arrinconaron, dejándolo sin salida y a merced de los cascos de Hashirama quien estaba a punto de matarlo…

–¡No, lo hagas, Hashirama! –Exclamó el niño– Si lo haces, Madara estará triste. –Con el dios equino ya sereno y con el bandido atrapado, los dos regresaron al campamento donde con alegría vieron a Madara salir a su encuentro.

Se abrazaron, agradeciendo que el de cabello alborotado estuviese bien y de ese modo –en brazos del Uchiha– el infante relató su historia.

–Estos bandidos atacaron mi aldea y solo yo logré sobrevivir, deseaba vengarme de ellos, mas desde que llegué con ustedes aprendí que cualquier vida es importante…

Terminaba de decir eso y sintiendo las caricias de Madara…

–Todo está bien, ya puedes dormir.

Dijo el Uchiha acariciando la espalda del niño, que al cerrar los ojos se fue convirtiendo en hermosas luces brillantes que se elevaron, perdiéndose en la bóveda celeste.

Madara quedó asombrado y estaba a punto de gritar, cuando el cuerpo y la suave voz de Hashirama lo calmaron…

–Él era un niño que se salvó de ese ataque, logró escapar al bosque, pero ahí perdió la fuerzas y murió… –Las lágrimas rodaron por los ojos del Uchiha– se convirtió en un espíritu errante, hasta que tú lo encontraste, se quedó porque tenía algo pendiente, pero ahora ya puede descansar. Tal vez lo veamos de nuevo cuando reencarne.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando al cielo y mucho rato después, Hashirama guió a la tienda a Madara.

Entrando en esta, el de cabello lacio recostó con todo amor al otro y sabiendo que este no se resistiría y que necesitaba mimos –aunque antes se moría que admitirlo– lo desnudó pacientemente, besando la piel que iba descubriendo. Hashirama anhelaba consolar a su siempre serio Uchiha, a ese que cuidaba a su gente y que nunca antes había recibido a un extraño en su entorno y que esta vez dejó e incluso se encariñó con ese pequeño…. Con Kazuma.*

Hashirama se acomodó entre las piernas de su amante y con serenidad, pero firme, fue introduciéndose en este, dejando que su amor y consuelo cubrieran al otro, logrando que este se sintiera mejor, tanto que al llegar al éxtasis, Madara susurró.

–Hashirama… Tengamos un hijo y llamémoslo Kazuma.

El de cabello lacio rió, al decir…

–Y será todo un travieso… me parece buena idea.

…

Las estaciones corrieron al mismo tiempo que ese poderoso dios equino y cuando un otoño que se llevaba a las hojas, llegó…

Madara suspiró buscando paciencia para con su retoño, que brincaba cambiando de pie y gritaba emocionado y con una sonrisa divertida.

–¡Lo ves, papá… ya puedo convertirme en humano como padre!

Madara sabiendo lo que eso significaba –que su hijo había encontrado a su persona elegida– negó…

–¡Qué bueno mi niño! … dejemos que tu padre aun no lo sepa…

–No saber que… –Hashirama llegaba en ese momento y al ver a su hijo, sus ojos se abrieron impresionados– ¡¿Cómo?!

Kazuma se rió muy feliz:

–¡Es genial!

Hashirama se lamentó:

–¡Solo tienes diez años! ¡Eres mi bebé!

Madara no le dio importancia a los lamentos del dios, después de todo, él ya lo veía venir, desde que cierto niño extraño –en su opinión– y el padre de este, se unieron a su campamento, unos meses antes.

Y pensando en ese mocoso…

–¡Yo!

 _Saludó_ el recién llegado. Ahí estaba el motivo del _cambio_ de Kazuma.

–¡Kakashi! -exclamó Kazuma Obito.

–¿Qué hay? ¡¿Eres tu Obito?! No te reconocí, te falta un poco más de pelo…

Oh si, al otro niño le agradaba más, llamar a Kazuma por su segundo nombre.

Hashirama vio a los niños desaparecer sin que su hijo volteara a despedirse de ellos y le dijo a Madara.

–Es muy pequeño para ya haber encontrado a su pareja, hasta ayer solo era un potrillo.

El Uchiha sonrió al responder:

–Es un travieso como lo dijiste… y más dinámico que tú.

Hashirama no agregó nada a eso, después de todo aun recordaba lo inquieto que era _el otro_ Kazuma.

…

 **Fin**

Mil gracias por leer, y este es el segundo _fic_ basado en el manga –arriba mencionado–, espero que les haya gustado y por cierto lo del _Mpreg_ no fue adaptación, si lo hay en el original.

Kazuma (caballo único) nombre compuesto: Kazu (uno) + Ma, de 'uma' (caballo)

Significado: Un caballo, caballo único, primer caballo


End file.
